All That's Left
by BeatleMania1966
Summary: Remus Lupin lost everything that Halloween night. Now he is determined to get part of it back.
1. Bad Moon Rising

**All That's Left**

**Chapter One: Bad Moon Rising**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

Remus Lupin was troubled.

Rain was beating down on the roof of his one bedroom flat and the window he was facing allowed Remus to view the lightening that was dancing across the bleak night sky. Remus grasped the arms of his tattered chair as thunder crashed outside briefly bringing him back to reality.

Clinching his eyes shut and leaning his head into his hands, he tugged on his hair. The storm brewing outside was a symbol for how his life was going. Four years ago he had lost the only family he had left all on Halloween night.

James and Lily Potter had died defending themselves against Lord Voldemort in an attempt to spear their sons life. While they themselves did not make it out alive their son did, something that still puzzled Remus. Their child, Harry, had been carted away to Lily's sisters to live until he came of age to attend Hogwarts. Remus did not even get a chance to say goodbye to the one year old, and was forbidden to see him on his old headmasters orders.

Sirius Black, who had known the location of where the Potters were hiding, had given them over to Voldemort. Remus was shocked when he learned of Black's betrayal. James Potter and Sirius Black were inseparable during their Hogwarts days and Remus would never have suspected Black to do such a terrible thing. While Black did not die that terrible night, he was as good as dead as far as Remus was concerned. Black was the source of his misery. He had betrayed his friends, gotten them killed, and because of him Harry would grow up without knowing his parents. Azkaban was far too fair of a fate for Black according to Remus.

Peter Pettigrew was the final life to be taken that tragic night. Peter had died confronting Black of his betrayal. Black slaughtered him to such an extent that the only part of Peter that could be found afterward was merely a finger.

Remus opened his eyes and slowly raised himself from his old chair. It would do his soul no good to dwell on his losses as he did every night for the past four years. Yet, as much as he told himself so, he could not bring his mind to any other thought than the loss of his family.

Walking slowly this his tiny bathroom, Remus splashed some cold water on his face and then turned his attention to his reflection in the mirror.

Time had not been kind to him. While he already had scars and wounds working against him from being a werewolf, the past four years were evident upon his face as well. His eyes were sunken in and bags formed from the lack of sleep that had become routine since that Halloween night.

He carried himself in a tired, slow manner that made him appear older than he actually was. His hair was graying. Partly from his lycanthropy and partly due to that stress that had been bothering him for the past four years.

Willing himself to look away from the mirror in fear of furthering his depression, he walked out of his tiny bathroom towards his tiny bedroom. Next to his bed were a series of pictures that he could not bring himself to put away no matter the stab at his heart that he felt whenever he glanced at them.

Sitting down on his bed he grabbed the picture closest to him. It was a picture of James, Black, Peter, and himself during their school days. James, grinning, had an arm slung across Black while Black was winking suggestively at the camera. Peter was smiling nervously as he did whenever a camera was present. Remus stood between Peter and Black, laughing at Black's antics. The older Remus set the photo down smiling to himself though not as brilliantly as the younger Remus in the photograph.

The next photo showed James, Lily, and himself on the Potter's wedding day. Lily stood between the two boys with her arms around each of their waists. James was smiling ear to ear and Remus was grinning just as bright.

The last photo was of Remus holding a six month old Harry Potter. Remus still remembered the day Harry was born. The moment he laid on on Harry Remus fell in love. He had felt an instant connection with the child, and the wolf inside him seemed to accept Harry as his cub.

As Remus lay the final photo down he found himself still staring at the tiny baby Harry.

_He would be five now, _Remus thought sadly. He had missed the past four years of his little cubs life. Remus wondered what Harry looked like now. No doubt more like James but with Lily's eyes. The child had looked remarkably like his father even at six months old.

Anger raged inside of Remus as he thought of the time that he had missed with Harry. They were the only two left and Remus was all of his father that Harry would know and he was being robbed of that. Dumbledore had insisted that he wait until Harry was of a proper age before reentering his life. Without Dumbledore on his side there was no hope of legally gaining access to the child. The ministry would not allow a werewolf to raise a child. Especially if that child is Harry Potter. And with Dumbledore not on his side there was no chance of even a small visit with Harry. Legally there was nothing to be done. The rightful guardians of young Potter were the Dursleys at the moment, and that made his stomach turn. Lily had always commented on how her sister hated magic. She never brought Harry around them after a disagreement they had some time ago.

As Remus stood once again he picked the photo up, and a thought ran through his head. As soon as the thought entered his mind he knew he was insane for thinking such a thing. But as he gazed at the tiny baby in his arms he realized that he would do anything for the child. Even if it landed him in Azakban himself one day.

Setting the photo down Remus went to pack what little things he did have around his tiny flat. Charming his sack so that he could fit everything into it he smiled. _Yes, _ he thought,_ there may not be anything I can do legally to obtain Harry but I am a Marauder after all. _

And with that thought in his mind Remus Lupin left his one bedroom flat in search for number four Privet Drive.


	2. The Crossing of the Paths

**All That's Left**

**Chapter Two: The Crossing of the Paths**

Snowfall had begun in Surrey. Remus found himself on the outskirts of a forest contemplating his current situation. He had set out with all intentions of kidnapping Harry Potter, and had been traveling with very little use of magic as to not be traced by the ministry or Dumbledore. However, his desire to use as little magic as possible had taken more time than if he traveled by floo or broom which allowed him to rethink his plan.

If Remus followed through with this plan he would marked as a kidnapper for the rest of his life. Harry and himself would have to live away from any human contact in fear of being caught. Was that any life for a child?

Remus had been rash with his assumption that Harry would even want to go with him. Petunia could have put aside her differences and raised Harry with love in a way to reconcile the differences between her and her sister. How could he possibly give Harry a loving home. A werewolf was not fit to raise a child.

As Remus entered the town of Little Whinging he was beginning to completely doubt himself. He had just reached a park and was about to apparate back to his tiny flat when a muffled cry broke his train of thought.

The Dursleys of Number Four Privet Drive appeared to be a normal family. With a hard working husband, a homemaker wife, and a small five year old child they were the ideal family. Very few of their neighbors knew that inside their perfect home they were harboring their nephew, Harry Potter. Those who did know about the child often spoke of how generous the couple was to take him in to their home.

However, the Dursleys attempted to keep the fact that their nephew was lodging with them under wraps as _his kind_ often caused the couple trouble and if the child produced any _funny business_ it would look sorely upon the Dursleys. No, until they could be sure that the Potter child was completely normal they could not risk him being out into society with them. And so the Dursleys attempted to put a stop to any _abnormal quality_ that the child possessed.

The Dursleys had talked over their plan to rid the child of his abnormal abilities the day the discovered him on the front porch of their steps. First and foremost they would never mention his parents professions nor their particular schooling to the child. He would merely think that they had died in a car crash and were unemployed. Unemployed, normal, yet hopeless people. The Dursleys had taken him in out of the goodness of their hearts. There was nothing abnormal about that. Second they would give the child normal chores to preform around their house as to keep him busy and perhaps dull his irregular qualities. Lastly, and perhaps the most used out of their methods, they would beat any abnormality out of the child whenever it showed itself.

The latter had been the case earlier in the day as the snow began to fall. Harry and his cousin Dudley had been playing outside, which was a rare treat for Harry and a pleasant break away from his chores, when Dudley began his usual taunting of the smaller child.

"Oi, cousin! You know the only reason my mum and dad are letting you out to play is so you can get use to the cold for when you will be shoveling the snow later!"

Harry ignored the other child, attempting to catch snowflakes on his tongue.

"Maybe they'll let you live out here! We can tie you to a chain and you can be like my pet!"

As much as Harry disliked his small bed in the cupboard under the stairs it sounded a lot more inviting than having to stay outside. Harry knew Dudley was just trying to get a rise out of him and continued to ignore the larger child. Dudley, seeing that Harry was not taking his bait, waddled over towards his mothers garden where he stored a few small pebbles. Taking one of them into his pudgy hands, he tossed it towards Harry hitting him square in the head.

"Ow Dudley!"

Harry attempted to duck as Dudley tossed more pebbles at his head. However, Dudley had begun to pick up several at a time and Harry could not out dodge all of them. As one smacked him in the side of the face Harry found himself getting angry.

_Whack!_

Another stone collided with Harry's face and knocked his small wire rimmed glasses off of his face. Harry clinched his fists together. _It's not fair! Dudley's much bigger than me. He can do anything to me and get away with it! _Dudley's laughter rang through Harry's head as Harry turned his attention towards the blur he assumed was his cousin. He heard the rocks beside his feet start to rattle on the ground, but before he could register their movement they soared through the air and pummeled the back of Dudley's head.

"_Ahhh! _Mummy, Daddy! Harry's attacking me!" Dudley screeched while racing towards the house.

Harry dropped to the ground and quickly attempted to find his glasses. He had just managed to grab them when he was hoisted off of the ground.

"BOY! What's this Dudley told me about you throwing rocks at him!"

"I didn't throw rocks at him Uncle! He, he was throwing them at _me_ and then all of sudden the started flying at him! All on their own! As if it was magic!" Harry stated hurriedly as he shoved his glasses back on his face. There was a crack in the left lens, but Harry could still make out his Uncle Vernon's angry expression.

"_There's no such thing as magic!"_

And with that Harry was carted back into the house where he received his usual beating for what he was not entirely sure of, his punishment of which he was not entirely aware of why he deserved, and no dinner which he was far too use to for such a small child.

As routine as all of this was for five year old Harry, his reaction to it was far from routine. Normally Harry would cry himself to sleep and wake up early the next morning to await orders from his aunt of what his morning duties were. This night, however, Harry could not get comfortable. His side hurt terribly from where his Uncle had beaten him. His head was throbbing partly from the beating and partly from being so hungry. Try as Harry might he could not fall asleep that night. Although Harry could remember no other way of being treated all throughout his short life, he felt as though he was undeserving of this type of attention. Sometimes Harry would lay awake at night and dream of his mother or father bursting in through the door and taking him away. Harry was starting to accept the fact that his parents were never coming back. No one was ever going to come to rescue him.

He was alone.

_Just because your alone right now doesn't mean you can't save yourself._

Harry new the voice was crazy, but suddenly he was hopeful. Perhaps, just maybe, he could save himself. If he could just get out of his cupboard he could leave his aunt and uncle's and never look back. His cupboard, however, was locked. His uncle had locked him in after he "threw" rocks at Dudley.

_Creeeek. _

Harry shot up in bed. His cupboard door had opened. It had opened all on it's own. Slowly, Harry stood and tip toed towards the door. He peered out to make sure it was not some joke being played upon him by Dudley. All he was greeted with, however, was the soft snores of Dudley with his Uncle's louder snores joining in. Harry glanced towards the front door. All the would have to do was open the door, close it, and run.

Harry didn't even have time to think about where he would run to because before he could carefully process his thoughts he tore out the door and began to run down the street.

_The park! I'll go to the park and make a plan there!_

Harry did not stop running until he reached the park and by that time the revelation of what he had done caught up with him.

_What have I done! When Uncle Vernon finds me he really will kill me this time..._

Harry climbed into the plastic tunnel that he had only played in once when his babysitter, Arabella Figg, had taken him. Harry wrapped his arms around his legs and began to sob softly.

"What have I done? _What have I done!"_

Remus may have not heard the soft cries had it not been for his werewolf senses. He turned his head towards the park and began to walk towards the small plastic tunnel where the cries were coming from. Snow had accumulated on the ground and Remus could make out a smaller pair of foot prints next to his larger ones.

As he approached the head of the tunnel the cries grew louder. Slowly, Remus bent down and glanced into the tunnel. A small boy was sitting in the tunnel. Remus could make out a pair a small wire rimmed glasses on the child, and hair sticking up all over the place. Raven colored hair. Raven colored, messy hair that he had seen before. Raven colored, messy hair that he had seen on only two different people in his life time. One of those people had died long ago.

"Harry?"


	3. Diner Discussions

**All That's Left**

**Chapter Three: Diner Discussions **

"Harry?"

The five year old jumped in surprise, smacking his head against the top of the tunnel he was sheltered in. Instead of coming out of the tunnel, Harry backed into it more. He wore a frightened expression on his face.

"Who-who are you? How do you know my name?"

Remus didn't know whether he should be more heart broken over the fact that Harry did not remember him when four years ago as a baby he would clap his hands in excitement whenever the werewolf entered the room, or that Harry was outside alone on a snowy night looking so downtrodden.

"Harry, what are you doing out here all alone? Why aren't you at your aunt and uncle's house?"

Remus bent down on his knees to look closer at the five year old. At the mention of his aunt and uncle, Harry panicked.

"Oh, please, please don't tell them I ran away! I'll go back! I promise I will. Just please..."

Harry was practically screaming by this point. Remus held his hands up to silence Harry. The chance of someone passing by was slim, but Remus could not risk someone assuming that he meant the child any harm.

"Harry, I bet you don't remember me. Do you?"

"N-no sir. I'm sorry. Should I know you?" Harry's voice leveled out. He was still a little frightened but he was so longer shouting.

"My name is Remus Lupin. I was a friend of your parents."

It was a simple statement, but Remus could tell the effect that it had on the young child. It was as if a wall had broken down and Remus was allowed access to the child's life once more.

"My parents? You knew my parents?"

Harry was practically elated with the possibility of getting to know his parents through one of their friends. He slowly edged his way towards the beginning of the tunnel. As he did so Remus could make out the child's emerald eyes. Even in the darkness they seemed so bright.

"I did. They were two of my very best friends," said Remus smiling.

"Could, Could you tell me about them? Please sir."

"Of course. But perhaps we should go some place warmer. Don't you think? I wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

His pants were beginning to soak through from the snow that he was kneeling in. Remus noticed that all Harry had on was an old gray t-shirt and navy sweatpants both of which were entirely too big for him. His shoes, which Remus assumed that he slipped on in a hurry as they were on the wrong feet, had holes around the sides.

Remus turned his attention away from Harry's clothes and could see the battle going on inside Harry's head on whether or not he should go with the man. He couldn't quite blame him though. Any child would be suspicious of a man who appeared out of no where claiming to be a friend of their dead parents.

"I promise you I won't bite Harry." _The full moon isn't for another few weeks. _"What do you say that we go grab something to eat or a hot chocolate, hm? I'm sure we can some place open this late."

Remus wasn't sure if it was the promise of food or hot chocolate but the features of Harry's face broke into a grin. He was almost convinced he was looking into the face of the late James Potter.

"That sounds brilliant!"

Luck have it there was a tiny diner open in the small town of Little Whinging. From what Remus could tell it was owned by an older couple. There were few occupants considering how late it was, but Remus selected a small booth on the opposite side from the rest of the diners. As sleepy as the customers looked, Remus did not want to risk any of them listening in on the conversation that was about to unfold. Especially if Harry turned frantic again.

The waitress approached them. Their worn appearances were not lost to her prying eyes.

"What'll it be, dears."

"Two hot chocolates. Are you hungry, Harry?"

Harry was clearly startled to be asked this question.

"Um, yes. I was sent-I, I mean I forgot to eat my dinner."

Remus cocked an eyebrow but did not press any further. He would question the child later but not at the moment in fear of Harry causing a scene.

"We're offering an all day breakfast special at the moment. Eggs, bacon strips, and biscuits," the waitress offered.

"Does that sound good, Harry?

"Yes sir! I like bacon. I don't like to cook it, but I like eating it."

Remus ran a hand through his hair. Waiting to question Harry was proving to be difficult. A five year old boy should not been cooking bacon.

"Two specials then."

The waitress left to place their order and Remus waited until she had returned with their drinks before starting the conversation back again.

"So what would you like to know about your parents?"

"Anything really, Mr. Lupin sir. I don't really know much about them."

"Enough with this sir business. You can call me Remus. Your first word was my name after all. Well my nick name really."

"What is your nickname?"

"Moony. Your father gave me the name actually. Although when you said it for the first time it sounded more like 'oony," Remus smiled fondly at the memory.

"May I call you that then? Moony?"

Hearing Harry address him by his old nickname brought a wave of emotions over Remus. He never thought he would hear the name coming from another soul again. Those who knew the name were either dead or as good as dead.

"Yes you may."

"Moony," Harry said trying the name out. He smiled satisfied." What, what were my parent's names?"

Had Harry not being staring down at his cup of hot chocolate he would have noticed the older man's hands, which were clasped together on top of the table, squeeze together tighter. His knuckles grew white.

"James and Lily Potter."

"Mummy had a pretty name."

"Yes she did. Your mum was a very pretty lady."

Harry looked up from his drink and stared into Remus' eyes.

"What did she look like? Dad too, what did daddy look like?"

"Your mum had fiery read hair and emerald eyes like yours. You, Harry, look like the spitting image of your father. He had the same messy, raven colored hair. Glasses. He was very good looking."

"Maybe one day I will be good looking too."

Remus laughed. He took a drink as Harry contemplated his next question.

"Did they love me?"

Remus choked. Whatever he had been expecting it wasn't this.

"Of course they loved you! We all did!"

Thankfully for Harry the waitress returned at that moment with their meals allowing Remus to settle down after his outburst. While Harry looked down at his food with a ravenous expression, Remus found that he he lost his appetite.

"Harry, why would you think that your parents wouldn't love you?"

Remus could tell that the child was racking his brain for an excuse that would not lead him to question his current home life. Remus reached across the table and took the smaller hand in his own.

"You can tell me anything you know. Whatever you tell me stays with me, and I promise you that I won't get angry," said Remus soothingly as he stroked Harry's small hand with his thumb.

"My aunt and uncle don't care for me much. In fact, I don't think they care for me at all. Today was the first time that I ever heard someone say that they loved me," Harry said after a moment of hesitation. He did not draw his hand away from the older mans. His emerald eyes were fixated on the touch, and Remus could tell that another wall was crumbling down.

_Do not get angry. Do not get angry. Do not get visibly angry._

"Your parents loved you very much. So do I. I was there the day you were born."

Emerald eyes flashed upwards and locked with brown eyes with hints of gold hidden in them.

"I was running away when you found me," said Harry finding it easier to open up to the man before him. Remus squeezed his hand.

"What were you running from?"

"Sometimes, sometimes things happen around me and I'm not sure why or how. It's almost as if it's magic, but every time it happens my uncle..."

"Go on, Harry."

"My uncle, he hits me whenever it happens. Tonight it happened again. Dudley was picking on me. He, he was throwing rocks at me. I didn't mean for it to happen, but all of sudden the rocks he was throwing at me starting hitting him instead. My uncle hit me again and sent me to bed without dinner."

Tears were running down Harry's face by the time he finished his speech, and Remus was having a hard time handling his own emotions. The wolf inside him was telling him to go back towards the Dursleys and rip them apart for harming his cub.

"You don't deserve to be treated like that. No one deserves treatment like that."

"I don't even know where I was running to. I have no where to go."

Harry cast his eyes back down to the table. His untouched food was growing cold, but neither noticed. Hope was growing inside Remus. Hope that he hadn't come out for no reason. Hope that he would have part of his family back. Before he could stop himself, Remus found himself asking Harry the very purpose of coming to Little Whinging in the first place.

"Harry, would you like to come live me instead of going back to your aunt and uncles?"

**A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, favorites, and follows! It means a lot. I'm really enjoying writing this story. **

**Don't forget to review! **


	4. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

**All That's Left**

**Chapter Five: The Tale of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs**

_You sodding git! You have absolutely no idea what you are doing, where you are going to go, how you are even going to get there! _

_Harry needs me though._

_You can hardly look after yourself. How do you expect to look after a five year old?_

_I have to figure out a way. Harry needs me._

_You're going to be labeled as a kidnapper if you get caught!_

"Moony?"

The werewolf's attention was drawn from the argument he was having inside his own head and towards the sleepy child he was currently carrying in his arms.

"Mmm?"

Harry gave Remus a pensive look and then swapped it for a grin.

_Good lord. It's as if both his parents live inside him._

"Alright there, Moony?"

_There's Prongs._

"You don't look alright. Do you want to talk about it?"

_There's Lily._

"I'm just fine, Harry. I'm just trying to figure out where we are going to stay tonight" said Remus plastering a smile on his face in an attempt to ease the child. "Everything is under control."

_Because werewolves are the poster-animals for control. Idiot._

Harry studied Remus for a moment before smiling up at him. He gripped the older man's shirt in his tiny hands and leaned his head against his chest.

"I can hear your heart, Moony." said Harry closing his eyes.

_I'm doing the right thing. Harry needs me._

And with that the argument was settled. Remus tightened his grip around his cub and looked across the street. Luck have, sheer dumb luck, there was a tiny Inn.

The woman at the front desk, whom Remus assumed owned the tiny Inn, was more than happy to give Remus and "his son" the last vacant room they had available.

"Poor dears. Car trouble does come at the worst possible time though, doesn't it? Although I have to say that one in the morning is never a good time for trouble. Lucky you came across my place though, dearies. I'm afraid there isn't a bathroom in your room but there is one just down the hall if you find the need."

Remus, slightly dizzy in the head, thanked her kindly for the room before slipping in and sighing. Pressing his back against the door he surveyed his new surroundings. There was a tiny bed with a white quilt covering it, a side table next to the bed that held a clock, and a desk that overlooked the window. Walking towards the window Remus shuttered as the snow began to pack down on the streets.

"Mmm, Moony?"

Remus cast his eyes down towards the bundle still in his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Where are we?"

"I've found us a room to stay in for the night. Just for the night though. Tomorrow you and I will move on."

"Where will we go?"

Remus didn't answer. Truth be told he himself still had no idea where the pair would end up, but as long as they were together that would be home. Instead, he walked over towards the bed and sat Harry down and dropped down to his knees.

"How about we get these shoes off? I don't imagine that you'll be too comfortable sleeping in a bed with shoes. Especially with shoes that are on the wrong feet."

Harry was too tired to blush so instead he giggled quietly. Remus looked up at the child and smirked.

"Come on, off to bed you get," said Remus standing up to pull the fluffy quilt back. Harry crawled in obediently and Remus took his glasses from him and placed them on the side table.

"Aren't you coming to bed too?"

Remus froze unsure of how to answer.

_Well there is only one bed..._

"Please?" Harry nearly pouted, widening his eyes for effect.

_Cheeky._

"Of course," said Remus finally. "I just need to take off my own shoes and this jacket first."

Once his shoes and jacket were discarded of Remus climbed into bed himself and stretched his arms up sighing at his new found comfort. Opening one eye he saw Harry imitating him and smirked.

"Could you tell me a story before bed?" asked Harry sweetly. Remus noticed in his tired state that Harry was becoming more trusting towards the werewolf.

"What would you like to hear about?"

"You said you and my dad were friends in school. Could you tell me more about that?"

Remus cast his eyes out towards the window where the snow, which was just moments ago coming down at such a rate that it was hard to tell where one snow flake ended and another began, had slowed down and appeared to be performing and eloquent dance in pairs. Twisting around and around one another before their dance was ended when the collided with the ground.

"You don't have to..."

"This is the story about the four best friends Hogwarts has ever seen."

"What's Hogwarts?"

Remus turned his attention back towards the child next to him. He had nearly forgotten that Harry, until a few hours ago, and not even known what his parent's names were or what they looked like. Of course he wouldn't know anything about Hogwarts.

"That's the school I attended. I will explain more about it later."

Harry nodded and curled up to get more comfortable for the story.

"Anyway like most best friends do, they all had nicknames for one another. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs."

"You're Moony!"

"Ah, that's right. I am, aren't I?" Remus smirked tousling Harry's hair.

"If you're Moony...which one was my dad?"

"I'm getting there, Harry. Patience cub. Anyway, growing up Moony was always so very sick that he was unable to make any friends. Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs were his very first and his very best friends."

"What did they all look like?"

Remus closed his eyes and recalled the picture in his tiny flat of his school days. Opening his amber eyes he met Harry's curious emerald ones. He sank down so that he was fully laying in the bed and smiled slightly as he felt Harry nuzzle closer towards him.

"Well, let's see, I'll start with Wormtail. Wormtail was short and chubby. He had watery blue eyes and mousy brown hair. Padfoot was perhaps the best looking of the group. He he somewhat long, black, shiny hair and gray eyes. He was very popular with the women. Do you think you could guess what Prongs looked like?"

"Prongs was my dad! So that means that he must have looked like me!"

"Correct, Prongslet! Save for the fact that he had hazel eyes. Now...where was I...oh yes! Moony was extremely sick growing up and even throughout school he would continue to get ill. He never told his friends though because he was afraid that once they found out what was wrong with him they would no longer want to be his friends."

"They wouldn't be his true friends if they left him over being sick."

"No, they wouldn't, would they? Anyway, a whole year passed by and his friends suspected nothing of his illness. However, once they reunited for their second year of school it began to get harder and harder for Moony to hide his sickness. Eventually his friends figured out why he was getting so horribly sick at the same time every month and why he always appeared banged up after he recovered from his illness."

"What were you sick with, Moony?"

Remus sighed and ran a hang through Harry's messy hair. He closed his eyes tight and summoned all his Gryffindor courage.

"I'm a werewolf."

"That's it? I mean- you can't die from that, right?"

Amber eyes shot open. Whatever reaction Remus had been expecting this wasn't it. Where was the horror in the child's voice? The shock?

"Well, not unless I do some horrible damage to myself, but Harry? Don't you care that I'm a werewolf?"

"Why would I care? My father obviously didn't mind it, so why should I?

"But I didn't tell you how your father-"

"You told me he was your very best friend, and that you were there when I was born so therefore he must not have minded that you were a werewolf."

Remus paused for a minute to reflect on Harry's deduction skills. His heart was pounding violently against his chest as he reached out to pull the boy in for a hug.

"I can hear your heart again. It's going crazy!"

"Yes, well..."Remus released the boy from the hug and was shocked when Harry stayed in close proximity to the werewolf. He felt the child jab a figure into his chest as if that was going to stop his heart from racing. Remus found a laugh escaping his lips as if from it's own accord.

"Would you like me to continue on with the story?"

"Please!"

"You were right. Not only did your father not mind that I was a werewolf but neither did Padfoot or Wormtail. Even more than that the vowed to help me."

"Help? Like find a cure?"

"There isn't a cure, sadly. However, what they did decide to do was become animals to help me with my transformation by giving me company."

"Seriously! That's so cool! Could they turn into any animal they wanted?"

"No, no. They all had a particular animal they could transform into. Harry, how are accepting all this with such an open mind?" asked Remus glancing down at the child.

"You're a werewolf. How much harder is it to believe that my father and your other friends could turn into animals?"

Remus broke out laughing and was unable to stop for some time. This child, this _wonderful _child was so open minded and had such a big heart. After years of rejection before and after his Hogwarts years Remus almost forgot what it was like to be fully accepted by a person. However, this was James and Lily's son he was talking about. And no amount of Dursley ideology would be able to take that away from Harry.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because you amaze me, Harry."

"Oh...so, my father and Padfoot and Wormtail would stay with you as animals during a full moon?"

"Yes, yes they would."

"They were pretty good friends, weren't they?"

"They were the absolute best."

"Moony?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Obviously I know what happened to my father...but what happened to Padfoot and Wormtail?"

Remus pulled Harry in for another hug while thinking of a way to answer something that just didn't make sense inside his own head.

"They died too, Harry."

**A/N: I know it's been so terribly long since I lasted updated! I hope I haven't lost some of you wonderful readers! But alas work and life got in the way. I'm not giving up on this story however! In fact I'm using this story to lead up to another one! So there will be a sequel as soon as I finish this one. Please don't forget to review! **


End file.
